


His Precious Lady

by skyesparklez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien is angry, Adrien kind of loses it, Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt Tikki, I hate Gabriel Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Typically, Ladybug and Chat Noir are pretty lucky.They can't always be lucky.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	His Precious Lady

Air! Why couldn’t he get air? Was there something wrong with him? His head felt fuzzy. Adrien took large, erratic gasps of air. Why was he panicking? He couldn’t remember.

It clicked in his brain. His father, Gabriel Agreste, was Hawkmoth. The villain he’s been fighting for a little over a year. Ladybug had been right all along! They had been fooled by his own father.

Scanning the area, Adrien couldn’t see Ladybug anywhere. Shouldn’t she have been here by now? Not that he could say much, he couldn’t transform after being face to face with Hawkmoth. He’d be doomed if his father- no Hawkmoth, ever learned that he was Chat Noir. Even worse he could be held as bait for Ladybug. No, he refused.

His father was monologuing, classic villain style. Adrien didn’t know what to do. Worse yet was the fact that Nino and Alya were with him. The two looked horrified, sending him a concerned glance every so often. As he was, he couldn’t protect them. Some superhero he was.

It seemed like his nightmare had to continue as Marinette bounded into view. She skidded to a stop as she caught view of Hawkmoth, her eyes widening. Alya was yelling for her to turn back, Nino joining in. Adrien was frozen. What could he do? Wait for Ladybug to show up?

Hawkmoth grinned maliciously at Marinette, glancing between her and Adrien. Why was Hawkmoth happy at her arrival? Adrien watched as Hawkmoth raised his cane, pointing it at Marinette. Adrien’s eyes widened and he started running to Marinette. He called out to her, reaching his hand out. His voice was filled with fear. She turned her head to him, confused. A blast of energy shot from Hawkmoth’s cane, too quick for Adrien to block as he was. Marinette crumbled to the ground at the collision.

Adrien let out a cry that sounded akin to that of an animal. Nino and Alya were both crying as well. Adrien collapsed by Marinette, gathering her up in his arms. She was still breathing, but it was unsteady. Luckily her pulse was strong. He just had to wait for Ladybug now. She could fix this. Adrien glared at Hawkmoth. Everyone was surprised by the anger behind his look. 

Adrien picked up Marinette’s little purse she always had with her which had fallen open a short distance away. When he went to close it, he was shocked to the very core at the contents. It couldn’t be possible! Could it? He felt Plagg sneakily leave his pocket and enter Marinette’s purse, calling softly to what was obviously a qwami. After getting no response, Plagg snuck up to Adrien’s ear.

“That’s Ladybug’s qwami,” Plagg whispered, his voice breaking.

Adrien felt himself begin to shake with rage. He held Marinette ever closer, now that he knew she was his precious Lady. A few tears managed to track down his face. He gazed at her, finally seeing the similarities between the two. When he looked up once more, his face was filled with an indomitable rage. Hawkmoth took a step back in shock, as did Alya and Nino. They had never seen Adrien so angry. Plagg gripped onto Adrien’s hair tightly, whispering into his ear once more:

“Defend them. Damn the consequences.”

Alya and Nino gripped onto each other, both fearful of their friend. They had known something was horribly wrong; Adrien never got that angry at anything! Hawkmoth himself looked anxious. No one had ever seen Adrien so angry before. Adrien gently placed Marinette down, brushing a stray hair from her face. He stood up, assuming a fighting stance. 

“You will pay,” he spat at Hawkmoth, his voice deadly quiet. Everything seemed to halt for a brief moment before Adrien called out once more;

“Plagg, claws out!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of old writing I found, but I think it's pretty okay! If you'd want this to be a full story, just let me know because the plot bunnies are ready for this one.


End file.
